


Hide In The Darkness

by casstayinmyass



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Camp Crystal Lake, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Quiet Sex, Riding, Running Away, Smoking, Survival Horror, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Papa take a Halloween getaway to Camp Crystal Lake for the night, and meet someone who does not appreciate extramarital sex.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hide In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY OCTOBER!
> 
> Also: Reader is a smoker in this cause it was ~convenient, if you ain't, just pretend you're going out for some air at that point xo

The wind whips through Papa's raven hair as he does 90 down the woodsy trail leading to your destination. His hand hangs out the window of the clergy's car you two had borrowed, the other planted haphazardly on top of the wheel. You and Papa had gotten away from the Church for the weekend before Halloween, a favourite time of year for both of you. Of course, the two of you being such fans of the paranormal and macabre, you had suggested finding the famed camp from the Friday the 13th movies you had shown Terzo: Camp Crystal Lake. Miraculously, you were able to find it out in the brush, and were almost there now. The sun is just barely shining through the trees, thousands of them stretching for miles around the place. You were both far off the grid by now.

"It is beautiful out here," Papa says. You turn down the Ice Nine Kills song "Thank God It's Friday," on the stereo, and nod enthusiastically.

"It is. Eerily quiet."

"It won't be tonight." He shoots a smirk your way, and you pat a hand against his thigh in promise that his words would come true.

When you arrive at the camp, you find an old cabin that looks like it was put together in a half hour. Most of the wood has rotted, but it seems livable at least. A painted "Cabin 2" hangs from anove the door, barely attached and swinging by a single nail. You two grab your bags and head toward it. Terzo takes yours from you to carry, even though he struggles with the weight of both.

"I'm just waiting for a guy on a bicycle to come down here and scare us off," you snort.

"Doomed. You are doomed," Terzo growls into your neck, and you giggle.

Inside, you find a large bed, and some trail maps on the wall that have since faded. They're dated 1981. "This must have been counsellors' quarters," you mention. Papa flops down onto the bed on his back, looking down to his dick.

"What do you always say? It is, ehm... free real estate?"

"Now?" you tease.

"It was a long drive, and you did not give me the head on the road like you said you would!"

"I forgot." At your lack of company, he spreads out more and takes up the whole queen. "You know that's probably covered in camp counselor cum."

Terzo makes a show of inspecting the sheets. "Out of sight, out of mind." You huff.

"I'm going out for a cigarette."

Papa gestures to himself, pats his lap. "Stay with me here, si? In Papa's arms. There is no one here but us-- we can share it, I want one too."

"If I smoke in here, it'll burn this little old shack to the ground. Then we'll not only be illegally camping in a forsaken campground, but responsible for starting a forest fire."

"We are right beside a lake, no? Lots of water."

"I love you Papa, but I think the blood from your brain is in your cock right now."

"Bene. I am staying here then. I have found a new home in this lovely bed." He hugs a pillow that probably has more dust in it than stuffing. You snatch Papa's pack from his jacket, and jog outside. Taking your place by a tree and staring out over the serene water of the dark lake, you sigh, flicking your lighter. It really is a beautiful place, legend and all. You smirk to yourself. The two of you probably find it even nicer with the legend. As you take your first drag, you hear a twig snap behind you. Turning, you wonder if Papa had left the cabin.

"Papa?" you call, smiling. "Changed your mind?" The more you look around though, you don't see anybody around. Frowning, you cautiously take another drag, and turn back to the lake. There were likely tons of animals around here. But that's what everyone in a horror movie thinks, you grin to yourself. Some clouds eclipse the late afternoon sun, and you feel a chill settle in the air. Perfect October weather. If you're lucky, there'll be a thunderstorm. Another twig snaps, this time closer, and you turn around again. This time, your heart is thumping in your chest. "Papa?!" you call more nervously. Only the sound of whistling wind and the odd splash from the shore of the lake respond to you. You take a few steps forward, and crane your neck. "Papa, wh--" You let out a piercing scream as arms twist around your waist from behind. You whip behind you, and see Terzo's gleeful face, laughing it up.

"Fucker!" you shout with a laugh as well. "I just dropped... fucking hot ash all over myself!"

"Eh, I thought we would start the weekend off with a good spook, si?" he chuckles.

"No, not "si". Asshole." You take a drag and blow it in his face. Playfully, Papa growls, and dashes for you. You yelp again, and go running over the grass back toward the cabin. Papa manages go catch you, and tackles you to the ground, falling over top of you. The mischief in his eyes is replaced by a predatory glint, by the position no doubt.

"How about I take you right here, hm?" he mutters, stroking a hand down between your breasts. "Would you like that? For your Papa to tear your clothes down here, take you how I like?" You squirm, and surge up to kiss him rough, punishing him with a good bite. Once he recovers, you sneak out from under him and run down to the lake, peeling off all your clothes. Never one to miss an opportunity to get naked, Papa follows suit, and jumps in to swim after you.

Once it gets dark, the two of you lay on the bed, listening to the noises of nature around you.

"So peaceful," you remark.

"The Cardinale would like it out here, I think. He is always complaining of noise while he works." Papa brings a finger to stroke his bottom lip pensively. "Come to think of it actually, he would most likely bring his work on the vacation."

"I could see him doing that." The moon shines in through the broken window pane, and you lay over top of your Papa in your bra and panties.

"Hm. We tell a ghost story I think, si?" Papa whispers. You snuggle into his chest.

"Ooh. Make it scary."

"Scary is my middle name cara, you know this! Bene, here we go. Once, there was a boy named Jason Voorhees. He was... _different_." Fingers creep up in front of your face and wiggle playfully.

"I've heard this one," you giggle.

"Ah, then perhaps you would like to tell it better?" he chides.

"I'd rather do this," you grin, rolling over on top of him. Papa holds your hips.

"Papa likes." He winks, and you reach down to pull down his boxers. You wrap your fingers around his cock and take him out, before you duck down to take him into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around until he's groaning and at full hardness, then pop off, continuing to jerk him steadily. A wave of arousal tugs in your lower stomach, and you can't wait any longer. You arch your hips enough to straddle Papa, dragging your cunt against his balls as you jerk him, then lift up just enough to squeeze his tip inside.

"Sorella," he murmurs in awe, and hisses as you slide all the way down onto him. You tighten your walls around his cock, and his hands jump a bit. "Go on," he growls. "Fuck your Papa's cock. Use Papa, cum on him. I am going to fill this tight little pussy so nice." You rock back and forth, giving a nice rotation of your hips each backslide, and Papa throws his head back.

"--Wonderful. It is so good-- you are--" Papa can't stop mumbling. You reach down to kiss him, and he devours your mouth, kissing you passionately. Taking advantage of the position, he puts his hands on your back and sits up, so you're both sitting facing each other. He presses his forehead to yours, and you wrap your legs around his back as he thrusts himself upward into you. You gasp at the new angle, and tilt your head up.

"Papa... Papa, I'm close. Fuck me harder." He does, pounding up into you as fast as he can maintain. You gasp with every thrust, and grind down, reaching between you two to press a finger to your clit. He mouths a kiss down your neck, then down further to your chest. When he bites down into your shoulder, you cry out, feeling your release take you. Papa fucks you through it, old wooden bed creaking and hitting the wall with every pump of his hips.

"I am going to cum inside... milk your Papa. Make Papa cum inside of you, si? Take it. Take all of me inside your soaking fucking cunt." He grunts, but as you prepare for him to finish, you hear a rustling noise outside.

"Terzo."

His eyes fly open, the moment ruined. "Eh?"

"There was a noise!" He catches his breath, trying to hide the disappointment in his face.

"There are lots of noises in here, Sorella." He gestures between you.

"No, not in here. Outside."

He falters, giving you a pained expression. At your insistent fright, he nods.

"Si, si. I will be back." He pulls out of you, kicking off his boxers to walk out fully naked. He opens the rickety cabin door with a scratch to his head, and peers out. Giving things a good look, he turns back. "Nothing I can see. I can go out to check in the woods?" Considering this, you decide it's probably an unwarranted concern.

"No. That's okay." It's a spooky place at night! Of course it's going to have strange noises. Besides, you know the rules of a horror movie, and you're already breaking one by having sex. If you send Terzo out there to check the strange noise, he's as good as gone. The only thing worse would be for him to ask who was there.

"Who is there, eh?!" Papa shouts out into the darkness, putting his hands on his hips. "Show yourself, creature of the night! Papa can take you!" Your eyes slide shut, and you sigh. He turns back proudly, grinning. Your eyes can't leave the erection that hangs between his legs, softened a little but still at attention. "I scared him off, eh?!"

"You sure did. Come back here so I can finish you off." Papa nods, and closes the door. You get back into position, and Terzo brings his lips down to yours, kissing until he's back up. When he pushes into you, you thrust down to meet him. He gets lost in the push and pull, and is finally about to cum, before you both hear the noise again-- only closer.

"Merda!" Terzo mutters, and pulls out of you once more. The irritated Italian climbs off the bed, throwing the door open. "Whoever is out there, I expect you will suck me off for ruining me twice, mm?! You have disturbed myself and my bella enough!" He goes to step out, and a loose plank smacks up and hits him in the head. Papa falls back, and you shriek, tugging your panties back up and running over to him. You down to check him. Besides the bruise forming on his forehead, he just seems to be out. As you're tugging his underwear back on him and sticking his shoes on him so he won't cut his feet, something catches your eye.

Looking up slowly, you notice a shape in the woods. A figure, more like. A shadow. It's just standing there, staring back at you. Eyes wide, you drag Terzo all the way back inside the cabin. You hurry as the figure starts walking toward you, and scream as you finally slam the door shut. Keeping Terzo's head in your lap, you listen at the door. Leaves crunch beneath the stranger's feet, and you clamp a hand over your mouth. Beneath you, Terzo rouses awake.

"What has happened?" You let out another scream as a machete blade stabs through the wooden door right in front of your nose. Papa jumps up with you, putting you behind him.

"Unholy shit."

You spot a door at the back of the cabin. "Papa!" With no time to waste, the two of you run out into the expanse of dark woods. If it weren't for Papa's hand pulling you along, you wouldn't be able to see a foot in front of you to know where you're going. You can hear bushes rustling behind you, forcing you to run faster and keep up. Papa turns.

"Here. You go in front of me, it is safer."

"No--"

"Yes," Papa growls. You've never heard him sound so assertive with you, but it's a matter of life and death. Reluctantly, you run in front of him. Like a mirage, the two of you notice another cabin up ahead; it seems to have a light going.

"Maybe there's someone inside who could help us," you suggest. Papa looks behind him, to no avail. It's impossible to see through the dark branches. Without much of another option, he ushers you inside before the two of you close the door. What looks like hundreds of candles are lit, wax dripping down onto the floor. You frown.

"It looks like someone just left, and..."

"Never came back," Papa finishes, grimacing as he steps in a pile of hot wax. As he cleans off his expensive shoe, you hear the branches rustle outside the door.

"Terzo!" you hiss. He follows you under the threadbare mattress, and you both watch with terror in your eyes as the door creaks open. You squeeze your eyes shut, and Papa wraps his arm around you, placing a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. You watch the heavy duty boots walk up, then past, and listen for their direction. He disappears for a few seconds, which turns into a minute.

Now with a moment of reprieve, the energy you had been left with in the cabin returns. You feel the line between fear and arousal begin to blur, and look over to Papa. He hasn't cum yet. In a bold move, you cheat death by reaching down between you two. He gives you a searching look, and you only assure him with a small smile. His eyes bug when you touch him, and he bucks out of the way.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asks. "There is a— _ohh_." He bites his lip, watching the boots return to the room. You raise your eyebrows, and Papa feels himself drag against the floor. The position the two of you are in isn't the best to prevent stimulation, his hard cock rubbing incessantly against the floorboards. He never did get to cum, and he had had two orgasms ruined for him by this hulking asshole. You figure the best way of surviving this is getting him off before he accidentally lets out a moan at the feeling of humping the ground. Realizing this too, he nods, eyelids fluttering. At the end of the day, Papa’s weakness lies between his legs.

With the best possible effort you can manoeuvre to make in the confines of your hiding spot, you reach down his boxers, and take him in hand. Papa fights not to groan—all you hear out of him is a laboured exhale. The killer is checking the back room again, and you can hear him through the wall behind you. You start to jerk Papa in short, stuttered strokes, and he tries to hold it together by biting his bottom lip. He's already close, no foreplay required. He was more than ready to cum ten minutes ago. You thumb over his slit, and he lets out a punched out grunt— the creaking footsteps behind you cease with the noise. Papa bites down on his fist, and you hold your breath. The creaking resumes, so you speed up your pace. He mouths your name, and you find yourself getting wet again at the fear of being caught (and killed) while getting Papa off. At the mercy of your hand, he rocks his hips down incredibly slowly, tempting fate with a good thrust into your fist. You move up to the tip, and try to think of something that would get him off fast. He should be close, given what you could feel of his situation.

Conclusively, you reach back to grope his ass with a hard squeeze, digging your nails in and scrunching. Papa stills before moaning into his fist, finishing in your hand and all over the floor as he empties all he had been saving up. You put your finger to your lips, licking it clean with the other ones. He shudders, and lets you tuck him away into his pants in the hopes the killer hadn’t heard you. All too late, you realize the creaking has stopped again... and there are boots right in front of the bed.

The machete whacks down between you both, cutting the bed in two. You scramble out as the killer tries to rip his weapon from the wood, and head out to the forest again on stumbling feet. Accidentally, you and your Papa part, but improvise by hiding behind trees across from one another. At the moment’s reprieve, Papa reaches into his boxers to adjust himself from your haphazard hand job. You both look back to the house, and a chill runs through you as you get a good look at the figure for the first time in the light of the moon. The killer is wearing a hockey mask.

"To the lake?" you whisper.

"It is the safest place," Papa nods. "According to the legend, he cannot swim, si?"

"Si. I mean, yeah."

"There is a boat I saw we can row out to the middle. I have spaghetti arms, but they are better than no arms, eh?"

"Right."

"Come, come. We go now." He takes your hand, and the two of you slide down the hill. Twigs and errant rocks scratch your legs as you trip, but Papa ensures you're up and well enough to keep running. Fear courses through your veins, eclipsing the amusement you would feel at seeing Papa running like this in his skivvies. Just as you're about to jump into the lake, Papa puts a finger to his lips, then touches his ear. You listen to the crickets on the lake, the canoe bumping the reeds, and the sound of the wind through the trees. You and Papa have the same thought-- you can't hear Jason anymore. He slowly creeps up, then beckons you. After the most terrifying 45 seconds of your life, the two of you realize he's gone.

"Ha," Terzo says. "That is what you get for messing with Papa, eh? Mess with Papa, you mess with Satan!"

"Let's get out of here, Hercules," you mutter. He nods, and the two of you jog back to the cabin in record time. Gathering your things, you head out to the car and turn back to see if Papa's coming.

"Papa, come on! You don't need to fix your hair before we leave, you look fine!" You don't hear a thing back. "Seriously. He's gonna come back. I'd rather you have bedhead than deadhead." You laugh at your own joke, but are a little suspicious when Papa doesn't. You creep closer to the cabin alone, and apprehensively peer inside. Your horrified eyes move from the open back door, to the scene before you. Over your scream, a faint _"ch ch ch ah ah ah"_ can be heard, carried over the wind. At Camp Crystal Lake, you're never really alone. 


End file.
